


нигмобблпотский драблик

by Consume888



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Kudos: 2





	нигмобблпотский драблик

Эдвард долго раздумывает между риохой и кьянти, но, увидев на этикетке хороший год для сбора санджовезе, останавливается на итальянце. По дороге домой он прокручивает оставшиеся к исполнению в конце трудового дня дела, попутно отмечая, как легко и незаметно для самого себя стал называть поместье Освальда домом.  
***  
Еды так много, что бокалы для воды и вина ютятся в опасной близости от края стола и Нигма не ждет, когда в ажиотаже очередной жестикуляции Освальд опрокинет один из них. Ведь тогда он позовет Ольгу и та будет мучительно долго собирать осколки, покряхтывая вполголоса по-русски. Бесконечно долго. Нигме сегодня почему-то исключительно трудно ждать. Целый день Эда обволакивает томным чувством ожидания, которое патокой стекает с каждого слова и действия окружающих. Это невыносимо. Он старательно мягко поднимается из-за стола и не разрывая зрительного контакта с улыбающимся Кобблпотом идет к противоположному концу, туда, где сидит главный человек в его жизни.  
\- Что такое? - мгновенно взъерошивается Освальд, гася улыбку. - Ты не голоден?  
\- Как волк.  
\- Может ягненок не прожарен?  
\- Все в порядке, я люблю с кровью, - Эдвард садится на корточки рядом с Пингвином, беря в руки бутылку.  
Частенько за ужинами они обильно пили и долго не хотели расходиться. Нигма гладил по спине закашлявшегося от смеха Освальда и тот благодарно улыбался в ответ, пьяно прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. Или не так уж и пьяно. Нигма не может вспомнить во сколько заснул сам в последнюю такую посиделку, но помнит, будто это самая важная деталь его прошлого, как укрывал Освальда тяжелой парчей снятого с себя халата и уговаривал его, упорно нежелающего слезать с дивана, отправляться наконец в свою спальню. Сейчас этот халат отливает теплым золотом шитья в мягком отсвете камина, наделяя его обладателя почти иконным ореолом.  
\- Вино еще не надышалось, Эдвард, - внезапным шепотом произносит Кобблпот. Звуки гостиной обрушиваются на них, будто на отошедших после контузии: треск камина, ход фамильных часов, шорох сминаемой скатерти.  
\- Нет, ему уже давно пора быть испитым, Освальд, - очень тихо, в тон собеседнику хрипло отвечает Нигма. Он разливает в бокалы по паре глотков, отставляя бутылку на ковер, встает на колени и снимает пиджак, попутно ослабляя галстук. Ему не нужен противоположный конец стола, не нужен стул, Эдвард Нигма готов услышать от Освальда Кобблпота все, что угодно, но только прямо сейчас. Немедленно, - ты хотел что-то сказать мне?


End file.
